Combinations of gellan gum with gelatin have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,216 (Shim) describes blends in the with ratios of 5:1 to 1:5 which exhibit a synergistic increase in gel strength. Coacervates of gellan gum and gelatin are described in Chilvers et al., Carbohydrate Polymers 1 (2), 1987 and in the Kelco bulletin, "Gellan Gum in Microencapsulation", CD-31 (1983).